Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/04
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje odpowiedzi Sanchy Pansa na pytania Samsona Karaska i inne rzeczy, które wiedzieć zda się, a opowiedzieć należy. Jak tylko Sancho Pansa wrócił, zaraz wszczął rozmowę od tego, na czym stanęła. — Chcecie wiedzieć, mości licencjacie — rzekł — kto, kiedy i jak ukradł mi osła, zaraz wam to opowiem. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że tej samej nocy, kiedyśmy wjechali na górę w Sierra Morena, bojąc się, żeby nas nie capnęła Święta Hermandada za tę psią awanturę z galernikami i ów szpas''szpas'' — żart, psikus. z umarłym, co go prowadzili do Segowii, wśrubowaliśmy się zaraz w najciemniejszą dziurę z jaśnie wielmożnym Don Kichotem, gdzie on, wsparty na włóczni, a ja siedząc sobie na moim kłapouchu, chrapnęliśmy jak Bóg przykazał i zdało nam się, że na pierzach spoczywamy, tak się koniska zbiedowały tylu bijatykami. Ja spałem jak bobak; a złodziej psiawiara, żeby z piekła nigdy nie wyjrzał, podstawił sobie pięknie cztery drągi pod kulbakę i wyprowadził mi osła spod siedzenia tak, żem ani poczuł. Nie nowa to rzecz i nie tak strasznie trudna; to samo przytrafiło się Sakrypantowi przy oblężeniu Albraki, tym samym sposobem ten ladaco Brunel wyciągnął mi konia spod kulbaki. Ale wracam do swojego; dzień się zrobił, ja się przeciągnąłem, poruszyłem się jakoś w kulbace, a tu, panie, niech cię piorun trzaśnie, jak ci się żerdzie nie obsuną, a ja rym nosem na ziemię jak długi, aż jękło w człowieku... Spojrzę na prawo, na lewo, gdzie mój osioł, a tu osła nie ma. Nuże tedy beczeć i tak się rozlamentowałem nad swoją biedą, że jeżeli ten pan historyk nie opisał tego, to jego robota niuszka tabaki nie warta. W kilka dni potem, kiedy jedziemy z najjaśniejszą księżniczką Mikomikon, ja patrzę, a tu na moim ośle drepcze jakiś jegomość po cygańsku ubrany, przyglądam się, a to ten sam Ginez de Passamonte, ten wisielec, cośmy go z panem z kajdan wydobyli. — Co do tego, nic nie pobłądził autor historii — rzecze Karasko — tylko w tym chybił, że przedstawia później Sanchę jadącego na ośle, a nic nie powiedział, że go odzyskał. — Ach ba, cóż mnie do tego — odpowiedział Sancho — jam temu nie winien, że historyk osioł; albo może też to tylko drukarz bąka uciął? — I to być może — rzecze Karasko — ale cóż się stało z tymi stu talarami, pewnoście się podzielili? — Oddałem je — odpowie Sancho — na strawę dla mojej żony i dzieci i za nie to biedne kobiecisko potem przez szpary patrzyło na moje włóczęgi za jaśnie panem Don Kichotem — o! ba, żebym jej się potem pokazał bez osła i grosza w kieszeni, byłoby mi ciepło; a jeżeli kogo w oczy kole, żem te pieniądze zabrał, to choćby samemu nawet królowi zawsze śmiało odpowiem: co komu do tego, skądem wziął, jak wziąłem, gdziem podział i com zrobił, no, no, panie licencjacie, dajcie mi tam pokój z tymi stu talarami, bo gdyby przyszło policzyć wszystkie guzy, com oberwał w tych włóczęgach, to by i po cztery denary jeden nie wypadł i jeszcze by mi się reszty należało, lepiej niechaj każdy swego nosa patrzy i nie wścibia go, gdzie nie trzeba. — Postaram się — odpowie Karasko — żeby autor dopełnił swojej historii tym, co powiada poczciwy Sancho, i jestem pewien, że to jej doda wiele wartości. — Czy są jeszcze i inne rzeczy do poprawienia w tej książce, mości bakałarzu? — zapyta Don Kichot. — Są jeszcze niektóre usterki — odpowie bakałarz — ale bardzo małe. — A czy autor czasem — rzecze Don Kichot — nie obiecuje jeszcze drugiej części? — A jakże, obiecuje — odpowie bakałarz — ale powiada, że jeszcze jej nie znalazł i nie wie, gdzie jej szukać; z tego powodu, jako też, że te drugie części zawsze od pierwszych bywają lichsze, boimy się, że pewno nic więcej nie napisze, a wszyscy, co lubią się śmiać, żądają koniecznie dalszego ciągu Don Kichota. Byle tylko Don Kichot nam się ukazał i Sancho gadał po swojemu, o resztę mniejsza, to nam aż nadto wystarczy. — A cóż na to autor? — zapyta Don Kichot. — Autor? — odpowie Karasko — wziął się z całą usilnością do ukończenia swojej historii i do ogłoszenia jej drukiem, jak tylko znajdzie; ale to już czysto dla zysku, o resztę głowa go nie boli. — Oho! — zawoła Sancho — to pan autor tylko zysku patrzy, no, no, będzie cud, jeżeli mu się rachuba uda, bo on mi coś bardzo patrzy''on mi coś (...) patrzy'' — dziś: on mi coś wygląda. na tego krawca, co to w Wielką sobotę suknię na gwałt kończy, łokciowymi ściegami szyje, aby zbyć robotę, aby się kupy zaledwie trzymało, ześciboli kat wie po jakiemu, a za parę dni wszystko się rozleci! Niech no by ten pan Maur do nas przyszedł, tobyśmy mu z panem jeszcze taką furę awantur i przeróżnych osobliwości opowiedzieli, że miałby z czego nie tylko drugą część, ale dziesięć takich części nabazgrać, gdyby tylko chciał. Co on sobie myśli, ciemięga, że my już z panem do góry brzuchem tylko leżeć będziemy i jak piecuchy w domu zasypiać; no, no, dobrze my go jeszcze rozbudzimy. Koniec końców, mości bakałarzu, gdyby jaśnie wielmożny Don Kichot chciał iść za moją radą, to byśmy dawno w pole już wyruszyli na pomstę krzywd i ciemiężeń, na wspieranie wdów i sierot, co wszyscy prawie rycerze błędni czynić powinni. Ledwie Sancho słów tych dokończył, aż tu rozeszło się głośne rżenie Rosynanta; Don Kichot biorąc to za szczęśliwą wróżbę, nagle nabrał fantazji i natychmiast postanowił, że za trzy lub cztery dni na nową wyprawę wyrusza, wyjawił zamiar swój bakałarzowi i prosił go o radę, w którą stronę ma kroki skierować. — Jeżeli waćpan chcesz posłuchać — odpowiedział Samson — to jedź do Saragossy, gdzie za kilka dni na Świętego Grzegorza walne turnieje wyprawiają; możesz tam pięknej nabyć sławy, a jeżeli odniesiesz tryumf nad rycerzami aragońskimi, to będziesz mógł powiedzieć, żeś wyższy nad wszystkich rycerzy całego świata. — Pochwalił mu szlachetny zamiar i przestrzegał, żeby się tak często na niebezpieczeństwa nie narażał, gdyż życie jego nie do niego należy, ale do strapionych i nieszczęśliwych, którzy pomocy jego potrzebują. — Ech! do kroćset fur beczek, batalionów, toć to i ja się o to wściekam! — zawoła Sancho — niech mnie regiment diabłów porwie, jeżeli pan mój nie rzuca się zawsze na stu ludzi z taką odwagą i nierozwagą, jakby z kurami miał do czynienia! Nieprawdaż, panie bakałarzu, że wszystko ma swoją porę? dobrze i natrzeć w porę, ale też i dobrze cofnąć się w porę; co to się silić, kiedy nie można, gdzie nie przeskoczysz, tam podleź, muru łbem nie przebijesz. Słyszałem nieraz i bodaj czy nie od samego pana Don Kichota, że waleczność trzyma środek między zuchwalstwem a tchórzostwem, dlatego nie chciałbym go widzieć zmykającym bez potrzeby, ale też chciałbym, żeby nie rzucał się na wroga na oślep, kiedy ani podobieństwo zwyciężyć, jakby z motyką na słońce. Przede wszystkim wszakże oświadczyć mu winienem, że jeżeli ma ochotę wziąć mnie z sobą, to kładę za warunek, ażeby wszystkie bójki wziął na siebie; ja tylko pilnować będę jego osoby, jedzenia, picia i ochędóstwa; w takim razie będzie miał ze mnie prawdziwą pociechę, ptasiego mleka mu nie zbraknie; ale żebym ja miał mieczem robić, choćby przeciw tym Maurom, chłopom i mulnikom tylko, upadam do nóg, uniżony sługa! jużem kosztował tego chleba, mam go aż po uszy, będzie dość na całe życie; bo to, widzicie, mości bakałarzu, mnie tam nie chodzi wcale o to, żeby mnie świat miał za jakiego Rolanda, lecz po prostu chcę sobie być wiernym i poczciwym koniuchem, jakiego nie miał żaden rycerz błędny, a jeżeli za uczciwą moją służbę jaśnie wielmożny pan Don Kichot raczy mi dać w nagrodę jedną z wysp, które ma zdobyć, a to i owszem, będę mu mocno obowiązany,a jeżeli nie da, to trudna rada, gołym przyszedł na świat, to i goły pójdę na drugi, a kęs chleba taki sam w zębach na wyspie, jak i bez wyspy. A zresztą, licho je tam wie, czy by na tych wielkich rządach diabeł mi jakiego figla nie spłatał i czy bym sobie jeszcze gdzie nosa i zębów nie nadwerężył. Sanchem się urodziłem i Sanchem umrę. A jeżeli Bóg da, że bez wielkiego mozołu wpadnie mi w rękę jaka wyspa lub coś podobnego, nie idzie za tym, żebym jej nie miał wziąć z całego serca, nie takim głupi, Bogu dzięki, żebym miał szczęście za drzwi wypychać, kiedy samo włazi. — Doprawdy, mój Sancho — rzecze Karasko — mówisz jak z książki; miej tylko cierpliwość, kto czeka, ten się doczeka, a obaczysz, że dostojny Don Kichot da ci z czasem nie tylko wyspę, ale cale królestwo. — Od przybytku głowa nie zaboli, im więcej, tym lepiej — odpowie Sancho — i przekonasz się, panie bakałarzu, że pan mój nie pożałuje tego; dobrzem ja się już w tej mierze wymacał i Bogu dzięki widzę, że mam dosyć rozumu i siły na to; dawnom mu już to powiedział. — E, mój Sancho — odpowie Karasko — honory zmieniają humory, pamiętaj, że jak zostaniesz wielkim panem, to może tak nosa zadrzesz, że już nikogo i znać nie zechcesz. — Nie, nie, nie bójcie się — na to mu Sancho — stary ja chrześcijanin, nic mnie nie odmieni, zobaczycie, że nikt się na mnie skarżyć nie będzie. — Daj Boże — odezwie się Don Kichot — obaczymy to niezadługo, bo mam nadzieję, że to się ziści wkrótce, ale, panie bakałarzu — dodał — jeżeli jesteś poetą, o czym nie wątpię, proszę cię, zrób mi wiersze na pożegnanie pani Dulcynei; chciałbym, ażeby to tak ułożyć, iżby z pierwszych liter każdego wiersza wypadło całe nazwisko: Dulcynea z Toboso. — Nie należę ja — odpowie bakałarz — do pierwszych poetów w Hiszpanii, których liczba bardzo mała, ale spróbuję, może się uda. — W każdym razie — odpowie Don Kichot — zrób waćpan tak, proszę bardzo, ażeby nikt inny tych wierszy nie mógł wziąć do siebie, tylko pani Dulcynea. Po tej rozmowie ułożyli stanowczo, że za tydzień wyruszą na wyprawę; Don Kichot prosił bakałarza, ażeby nikomu nic nie mówił, a szczególniej strzegł się siostrzenicy, ochmistrzyni, plebana i majstra Mikołaja, balwierza, bo mogliby im przeszkadzać w tym szlachetnym zamiarze; Karasko zaręczył, że zachowa tajemnicę i odszedł, wymógłszy na Don Kichocie, iż donosić mu będzie, co tylko się wydarzy. Sancho zajął się zaraz przygotowaniami do odjazdu. ----